


The Black Princess

by Gilmorekitten



Series: The Black Princess [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BloodAdoption, girl!Harry, insane!Harry, violent!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilmorekitten/pseuds/Gilmorekitten
Summary: When Grace is blood adopted by Sirius and given two sisters, she obtains the Black Madness and is a little more violent than most would expect. It gains her nothing but respect from those around her. Tinged with more than a bit of healthy fear.





	1. Given a Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. But I totally wish I did.**

**AN: This is the first time I'll have posted on AO3 but not my first fanfic posted online. I've posted solely on FFN up until now, I'm going to start cross posting.**

**I do not have a beta that previews my work before I post it on any site so if you'd like to do that for me, feel free to message me. My username on FFN is the same as the one here.**

* * *

Remus Lupin was actively scouring the Gryffindor table, looking for Lily and James’ daughter. He was still thrown by the fact that he had found out Sirius had been out of prison for several years now and had never bothered to contact him. And wouldn’t speak to him now.

He frowned when he realized he couldn’t find her and turned to search the other three tables. He found her at the last table he looked at but didn’t know it was her. All he saw was a teen girl that was beautiful, of course. She had black hair that hung down in ringlet curls and appeared to end just below her shoulder blades. He couldn’t see the color of her eyes from where he sat but, considering she looked slightly deadly even though she was shorter than everyone that surrounded her, he wouldn’t be surprised if they looked equally disconcerting.

He turned to Severus Snape. “Severus, who is that girl in your house?”

The man appeared to know exactly who he was speaking of without looking but still tilted his head to follow Remus’ gaze down his house’s table. When his gaze ended at the girl, the dark haired man frowned. “For your own good, don’t go there. That’s Grace Potter-Black. She’s heiress to the Potter and Black families and more well known as the Black Princess. Many think she is mentally unstable.”

“Why?” Remus frowned at that. How could James and Lily’s daughter be anything but pure, wonderful innocence.

“Wait for someone to piss her off. There’s always someone wiling to provide entertainment for those of us smart enough to avoid her wrath.” Severus seemed both entirely certain of this fact and totally uncaring of it.

“You’re scared of a student?” Remus raised his eyebrow and glanced at the other teachers close enough to hear what they were talking about. They all seemed to share the slight look of fear.

Only Dumbledore seemed to grimace in distaste.

“That one, yes.” The Potions Master agreed. And Remus was thrown.

“Are those her friends?”

“No.” Severus said shortly.

“Okay then, who are?”

“Grace doesn’t have friends. Not in the sense that you would understand. Those surrounding her are the people she trusts. Loosely put you could call them friends. But if she had to hurt one or even kill one….she would do it heartlessly if at least painlessly.”

Remus looked horrified by that knowledge. “W-what?!” He spluttered.

He was loud enough to draw attention from many of the students. Including the icy green gaze of one Grace Potter-Black.

* * *

 

Grace heard the exclamation from the head table and turned to look to see what was happening. She was both regretful and happy to be back at Hogwarts.

She liked seeing her friends, because she did consider them such regardless of what others thought, but she missed her family and the much more fun training she was able to partake in at home.

Hogwarts had wards against the Dark Arts.

They also tended to frown on violence not that it had ever stopped Grace from meting out punishment to the idiots that deserved it.

She frowned at the sight at the head table. Their housemaster, Severus Snape, was clearly warning the newest Defense teacher against starting something with her. That was a good thing. She really hated having to embarrass teachers. Especially the new ones.

However, the man he was warning seemed frustrated by something and it wasn’t hard to gather that it was both about her and who she was.

Grace picked up her water and sipped it before saying, “Daphne. Find out everything you can about him. No stone left unturned. Draco, what the hell is his name?”

“Remus Lupin.” Came the soft reply as her cousin stared at her worriedly, knowing she would recognize the name.

“Oh really?” She smirked and withdrew her compact mirror. She opened it and touched the surface lightly. “Sirius Black.”

Her father, through blood adoption and simple regard, took only seconds before his face appeared in the mirror. “Hello, poppet. Kill someone already?”

The third year looked quite unimpressed with his question and rolled her eyes. She turned the mirror so he would be able to see the new teacher. “Recognize him, daddy dearest?”

A snort at the endearment and then a growl in recognition had her smirking and everyone around her more than a bit concerned.

While no one wanted to deal with an angry Sirius Black, they wanted to deal with an angry Grace even less. And if something upset Sirius, it was bound to make Grace willing to murder in cold blood.

She calmly pulled the mirror back to her. “He seemed a bit frustrated when Sev warned him about me. He’s our new Defense teacher.”

Another growl was heard, this time a bit louder. “What do you want me to do, poppet?”

“Nothing yet. Just giving you guys some warning. Have to go, though. Draco looks about ready to explode.”

She signed off the mirror without giving him a chance to say goodbye and looked at her cousin. “Calm down, dragon. It wouldn’t do to explode at the feast. We will wait for later and strike when the iron is cold. When it is least expected.”

* * *

 

Remus didn’t have to wait long to see what Severus meant about people pissing off the heiress.

It was as he was walking across the grounds that he saw it.

They were clearly on their way back from Herbology when another young man, this one with red hair and freckles, approached Grace and her circle swiftly.

“Potter. Done any dark magic lately?” He snapped hatefully.

“Weasley. We go through this at least once a month. Do you really need to be laid back up in the hospital wing before you get it through your thick skull to leave Grace alone?” The Italian looking boy asked sarcastically.

“Shut the hell up, Zabini. No one was speaking to you. Or is Potter too much of a coward to fight for herself?”

It happened so fast that Remus almost couldn’t keep up. A knife was in her hand and then a second later Weasley was holding onto his bleeding arm and had the dagger embedded to the hilt in his shoulder.

Grace walked forward, gracefully to match her name, and smirked at the redhead. “Like Blaise said. At least once a month you try to be much bigger than you are. Remember your place Weasel.” She twisted the knife a bit then yanked it out. She held it out to the one that had spoken, Blaise Zabini, and he cast a cleaning charm on it as he took it and put it in his bag for her.

Then Blaise offered her his arm and the circle of Slytherins continued on their way to the castle without any other incident.

* * *

Perhaps it was simply because of the seeming hatred she held for the youngest Weasley male, but Remus was more than a bit surprised to see her less than a week later without the company of any of her Slytherin circle and, instead, sitting at Ravenclaw table with several others. He saw Hufflpuffs: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Cedric Diggory; Ravenclaws: Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Terry Boot; and Gryffindors: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Most surprising were the three Weasleys. Clearly her hatred did not extend to the entire family.

She was sitting in between the twins and was laughing at something one of them had said or done. She looked quite happy.

A glance at the Slytherin table showed that her normal circle of friends looked unworried by this and were talking amongst themselves.

This struck Remus as even more odd considering there was never a time so far where she hadn’t had at least one of that circle with her and even when she had one, if she was away, the rest looked quite concerned and could be seen watching her.

A glance at Severus showed the man looked equally unperturbed by this. Remus did not understand what was so different about Grace Potter-Black that not only were people flat out afraid, but teachers went out of their way to ignore things that wouldn’t for anyone else.

“Severus, your student stabbed Ronald Weasley a few days ago.”

The dark haired man stared at him for a moment before saying carefully, “Of course she did.” As if that simply closed the matter. What was going on?

Minerva spoke up from next to him. “Remus…Grace isn’t like you expected. Like any of us expected. And she never will be. It will be safer for you if you discard any preconceived notions you had of her. In fact, ignoring her entirely would be a splendid plan.

Remus looked at her oddly and then returned to staring at Grace Potter-Black.

* * *

Grace, outwardly, was laughing at Fred explaining about a prank they had managed to pull on Peeves.

Inwardly, she was trying not to scowl. She could feel Lupin’s eyes on her again and she was already annoyed given that he had attempted to keep her after class every single time so far.

She frowned finally and leaned into Fred who immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and continued on with his story.

Luna, sat across from her, looked at her with sympathy. She knew the constant staring was getting on the darker haired girls nerves. Quite possibly the only reason Lupin hadn’t found himself in pain so far was out of loyalty for James and Lily Potter. Though Grace didn’t truly see them as her parents any longer, she still acknowledged it and felt loyalty towards them.

Luna glanced over at Susan Bones. Susan had kept the last name Bones when her aunt had married Sirius. Still, though, she regarded Grace as a sister and, when provoked, could be just as deadly as she was. They all could be fairly deadly in their own right, especially if Grace was threatened, but Grace was the definition of silent and deadly. One moment she could be favoring you with one of her beautiful and hard won smiles and the next she would have a dagger buried in you to the hilt.

It wasn’t that she was insane, exactly. It was simply that Grace, when still living with Lily’s sister and brother-in-law had been badly mistreated. To the point that she now teetered precariously on the edge of sanity and insanity.

The Blacks had taught her to be deadly, but it was her nearly broken mind that allowed her to do it so clinically and efficiently.

The guys of the two groups, which really were one large group, were insanely protective of the girls of the group. However, Grace was the one they all orbited around.

Grace was the one that had caused Sirius to take in Luna last year after discovering that, while her father didn’t abuse her, he did neglect her and was a bit off the deep end himself. And not in a good way like Grace was.

So while the man still had official custody of Luna and visited her at the Black residence when he remembered to do so, Luna had slowly adopted Amelia and Sirius as her own parents.

Hannah had followed along with Susan when Susan came into the Black family because that had happened when Grace was eight. Hannah had become good friends with Grace but still she somehow managed to be the farthest removed.

It was much more reminiscent of her being the last one to have joined the group.

Cedric was an odd addition. He had ran into Grace in her first week of second year and had instantly felt protective over the smaller girl.

Shockingly to everyone that knew her, Grace hadn’t hurt Cedric for knocking her down or talking to her. That had come as a big surprise to everyone.

In fact, she seemed just as protective of him as she did for Blaise. And that was saying something.

The three Weasleys were an enigma. Ginny had joined after Grace had rescued her in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was extremely loyal and had quickly learned that anyone on the side of Grace Potter-Black was immediately given status high enough to surpass whatever their family status may have been.

Fred and George had pranked Grace and when they were subjected to a two week long constant prank session as the victims courtesy of Grace and Sirius, they had bowed down in the middle of dinner one night and declared themselves unworthy and Grace the master.

Grace had simply giggled and nodded. Which had honestly scared people more than her violence.

Hermione had become involved after the Troll Incident of their first year and had only become closer since then when she realized Grace presented a challenge for her for the top of year spot.

Neville had always been involved as the Potters, Blacks and Longbottoms were part of the Great Alliance and did, in fact, head the alliance together. So that was a given thing although no one knew why Grace seemed so protective over him.

Padma Patil and Terry Boot were the real surprises. No one knew how they had joined the group, not even the group themselves.

All they knew was that one day last year, Grace had gotten up, walked over to the two and brought them back within the folds of the group and they had stayed ever since.

Now, though, Susan seemed to nod with Luna in unspoken agreement. Grace was getting more and more irritated by the day and Remus Lupin was unknowingly screwing himself over.

And it would be a very funny show.

* * *

 

****AN: This fic is likely to have several companion pieces written for it. I did, in fact, alright write one. I’m debating on what I should title it when I post it.** **


	2. Favoring Flitwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin pushes Grace and we see some background between the dangerous Grace and Flitwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Harry Potter. It's unfortunate.

Grace was scowling before she ever neared the defense classroom and those with her looked uneasily at each other.

The Slytherins were uneasy because they had seen the damage done to the common room that morning before an upper year had been able to repair it while Blaise calmed Grace down.

Hermione and Neville, since this class was with the Gryffindors, were uneasy because they knew that Grace had already been royally ticked off by Lupin over the past week and the weekend filled with him staring at her had done absolutely nothing to calm her infamous temper.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Grace, if one was close enough to her, could be heard growling the closer they got to the classroom. Of course, only Blaise could hear this. She had her arm looped through his and he could, thus, also feel her increasing tenseness. He laid his opposite hand over her own, where it rested on his forearm, reassuringly.

They finally entered the classroom and Blaise and Grace took the desk farthest from where Lupin would be. Hermione and Neville sat across the aisle to their left, Daphne and Draco sat directly in front of them. Theodore and Pansy sat in front of Hermione and Neville and the rest of the Slytherins filled in the spots in front of them. This left the opposite side of the classroom for those Gryffindors not within their circle.

Blaise could easily see that it was all Grace could do to withhold her temper at the closeness she was once again forced into being with Lupin.

* * *

 

“There’s an incantation. The word is Riddikulus. Can anyone tell me what that incantation is meant for…Miss Potter-Black?” Lupin worded the question and then aimed it at his student. He either didn’t see or ignored her look of death.

“A boggart.” She said shortly.

“And what is the best way to get rid of one?”

“Laughter.” The glare was turning icy.

“Have you ever been faced with one?”

“Yes.” Now the glare was downright glacial and, though to anyone else it would look like a comforting touch, Blaise had his hand on her arm to restrain her from attacking the teacher.

“And what was your boggart? What did it change into with the incantation?”

“I should think that is something personal, _professor._ ” While Blaise was stopping her from a physical attack, she could still cut just as nicely with only words.

“Surely your boggart couldn’t have been much different than anyone else’s, Miss Potter.”

“It’s Potter- _Black,_ and you would do well to remember that. As for the decision on whether my boggart is different and more personal than anyone else’s, that is for myself to decide and myself only.” She bit out.

Then she jerked from Blaise’s hold and left the classroom as an icy chill fell over the room.

Blaise let out a soft sigh and began packing her things away. He finished just as the bell rang and disappeared from the room with the other Slytherins as Lupin called for one of them to remain.

Blaise and the others met up in the corridor, one floor down.

“Who is going after her?” Daphne said in a light voice.

“No one. I can almost guarantee she is calling Sirius as we speak and none of us want to be in the middle of the war the Blacks will wage against Lupin.”

“And with her skipping her other classes?”

“I can almost guarantee she will be in the charms classroom before we ever get there.” Draco said in a very sure tone.

The others nodded and headed to the charms classroom. Sure enough, they walked in to find Grace sat in a desk in the middle of one half of the room. Susan and Hannah were on the same side, both in the row in front of Grace but turned around to speak with her softly.

Grace showed none of the tension that would usually still be displayed from the previous class as Blaise and Draco sat down on either side of her. Blaise looked questioningly at Susan.

“Sirius will be here at dinner to cause a scene about Lupin questioning his heiress of something so personal in nature.”

A small smile played on Grace’s lips at her sister’s words and she leaned against Blaise’s side. His arm went around her immediately and he thanked Merlin once again for gifting him with this beautiful, brilliant and dangerous woman.

Even at thirteen, the older years of their house did not challenge her in the slightest. Whether that was out of respect or outright fear, no one seemed to care. Least of all Grace.

“Well my little kitten, are you in a better mood otherwise?” Blaise murmured softly into her hair.

Grace nodded and grasped his free hand in her own, cuddling up to his side. “Yes Blaise. I’m sorry for losing my temper.” She said quietly.

Once upon a time, the first time people had heard her apologize to Blaise for her temper, everyone had been shocked.

Now, however, it was well known that the only people she ever apologized to were her group and if it was for her losing her temper on someone else, the apology would be made to Blaise.

Blaise never acted like it was necessary. Just like now. Instead of making a big deal out of her supposed weakness, he smiled gently and brushed his fingers through her hair.

For all that she would apologize to him, he knew she tried to hold her temper every time and especially when he would put his hand on her. Sometimes, the Black temper would get the better of her. He did not condemn her for that.

Flitwick came into the room in his usual happy spirits. “Good morning class! How is everyone?”

“Good morning Professor Flitwick.” Grace was the one to greet first. Her face and voice both held a smile.

While she liked Severus, she adored Flitwick. No one quite knew if it was his class or the man himself but she was always happy for Charms class.

“Good morning, Grace.” That was the other thing about the man. In the first week he had stumbled over the heiress’ long family name so she had instantly given him permission to be more familiar and use her first.

Flitwick had known what an honor that was in pureblood circles considering he _was_ considered a half-breed. Was considered that because halfway through their first year at Christmas break when she, Susan, Luna and Blaise had been in the Ministry, she had heard something she had taken an immediate disliking to.

Blaise remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

_Blaise, Susan, Luna and Grace had gone with Sirius and Amelia to the Ministry. Sirius and Amelia needed to go to her office for something or other and had given the four kids permission to explore, knowing they could take care of themselves._

_Blaise likely wouldn’t have come but he had come over for the day early in the morning and the plans had already been made._

_Grace had slipped her hand into his and they were leading Susan and Luna down a hall towards the Minister’s office. Grace had decided she wanted to annoy the man._

_However, when they got closer, they were walking through the atrium before they would reach the Minister’s hall when Grace’s hearing zoned in on it._

_She whipped around and watched with narrowed eyes, the other three turning to watch the same thing she was._

_A fat toad-like woman was practically screaming in Flitwick’s face. “You’re nothing but a filthy half-breed! What business could you possibly have at the Ministry?!”_

_The poor little teacher started to open his mouth to speak when she cut him off again._

_“No! Filthy half-breeds have no business whatsoever at the Ministry! Leave at once!”_

_The three teens had been horrified to see the beginnings of tears in the normally very happy man’s eyes but Grace….Grace had flown into an absolute rage._

_“Mirror call Sirius!” Blaise whispered urgently to Susan as Grace dropped his hand and crossed the atrium quicker than should have been possible without running._

_“Continue screaming at my teacher and my family will be declaring a Blood Feud on you and your house.” Came her dark tone. The other three eleven year olds outright shivered. They had never heard that amount of frigid ice in Grace’s voice; not even when her muggle relatives were spoken of._

_Blaise could hear Susan whispering urgently to Sirius, telling him that Grace was about to murder someone and then the man cursing and saying he was on his way._

_“Like I’m scared of a little child. You’re probably a filthy little half-blood anyways.” The woman sneered._

_Flitwick laid a hand on Grace’s arm but it did not good as her fury more than doubled._

_“What is your name?” Her voice was even colder._

_“Dolores Umbridge from the Noble House of Umbridge.” The woman said proudly and the other three face palmed._

_“Well Umbridge.” Her tone was nasty._

_Sirius appeared at that moment and seemed to be shocked into stillness by the other three as he watched._

_“The Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black declare the Noble House of Umbridge an enemy on this day. One more slight against either house or our vassals will see this declaration change to one of a blood feud where we will demand your absolute life in satisfaction.”_

_The blood had already drained from the toad woman’s face but Grace wasn’t done._

_“Professor Filius Flitwick is now under the protection and considered a Vassal of both the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. So I declare it, so mote it be.”_

_Sirius seemed to remember his voice in that moment and stepped forward. “The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black’s Lord hears his heiress’ statement and supports it wholeheartedly.” He stated officially. “So I say it, so mote it be.”_

_A bright flash of light was all it took before the magic had settled and Flitwick held the emblem of both Potter and Black houses on his robes._

_Grace turned her icy stare back to Umbridge after glancing at Sirius. “Leave. Before I demand satisfaction for your slight on a member of my houses.”_

_The woman showed the first brains all day when she turned tail and ran._

_The other three, plus Sirius, came up to where Grace was fussing over Flitwick._

_“Are you sure you’re alright, sir?” She asked in a very gentle tone that was almost terrifyingly opposite of her previous tone._

_“Quite sure, Gracie. Thank you.” The use of the name that usually only members of her family and friends used had Grace smiling brightly at the man._

_Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him._

_“I think the morning’s events have tired Grace out for the day. She used a lot of magic with how bright that light show was.” He said with a soft smile at Grace._

_Grace finally gave in to a yawn she had been holding back. “That’s cause I didn’t make him a vassal. He is now an official member of the Potter and Black families.”_

_The others looked at her in shock. Not only was it practically unheard of to welcome outsiders into such old families, but it was completely unheard of to do so through magic. Thought to be impossible._

_The four kids, Sirius and Amelia had gone home that day and Grace had almost immediately fallen asleep on Blaise after they had sat down on one of the couches in the library in front of the fireplace._

_Sirius had come in an hour later with Amelia and joined the kids. While Blaise and Grace were on one couch, Susan and Luna had taken up residence on either side of them, protective over their sleeping sister and friend._

_Sirius was the first one to speak. “Do you think she knows how much better standard of life she gave him?”_

_Blaise looked down at the sleeping girl. “She was taken with him immediately after meeting him. I think she might have an idea that she improved it but I don’t think she thought that much into it if at all. This was about protecting him from the bigotry. He was almost in tears, Sirius. That was what really set her off. We could see her hand twitching towards her dagger.” He turned a fond look on Grace. “She may be dark and scary but her heart is that of gold for the people she gives it to.”_

_The other four people in the room nodded thoughtfully and the room fell into a comfortable silence._

* * *

 

Flitwick jumped into the lesson and Grace paid avid attention. She was the first one to correctly demonstrate the color changing charm. On Draco’s hair.

The funny thing was he hadn’t even noticed and she cast it again on the small bunny that lay in front of her before he could notice as Flitwick awarded her fifty points for creativity and a secret smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise. I will update this. I have a few chapters written up...I just got stressed with school and then, well, I totally forgot I posted on her. I'm so sorry!!!


	3. The Terrifying Lord Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius shows up and Luna asked for her Christmas present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day to make up for my inattention. I'm sorry guys!! Shorter chapter because what I put in Chapter 4, didn't seem to want to fit in Chapter 3.

Lupin sat beside Severus Snape at dinner with a confused look on his face. The darker man next to him was quietly eating a salad with grilled chicken on it but looked slightly amused.

“Severus. Grace Potter threw a fit in my classroom and stormed out and I haven’t heard anything more about it.”

“You will.” The man said simply, his full attention on his food.

Lupin frowned and looked out over the hall. That happened to be when he noticed that more students seemed to be mixed in different houses today and Grace’s group seemed to be at the Gryffindor table today. Both the Slytherins and non Slytherins seemed to be there.

“Why do they look like they’re waiting for something?”

Flitwick was the one to answer him. “Because they are. You’ll see soon enough.”

And he did. Because in that next moment the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and who should appear in the doorway but Amelia Bones-Black and Sirius Black. Both of whom looked absolutely furious.

That explained why Dumbledore was conspicuously gone from the meal. The other teachers knew he always disappeared when something brought the Blacks to Hogwarts.

The fact that parents of her entire group followed them in went large unnoticed as the two Black and the two Malfoys stalked up the hall before stopping in the middle. Conveniently right next to Grace, Susan, Luna, Blaise and Draco as the core of their group.

“LUPIN! How dare you ask my heiress for such personal information and then try to insist she share that with her classmates!!” Sirius roared in anger.

Remus rose to try to calm his friend down. “Now Sirius….”

“I don’t believe I’ve given you leave to use my given name, Lupin. You may address me as Lord Black and nothing else.”

“Lord Black.” Remus gritted out. “It was a class exercise. All of the children will be doing it.”

A loud chorus of, “My child will not!” finally brought the attention in the room to the other parents that had accompanied the Blacks.

Severus, Filius and Minerva all seemed to smirk. Aurora Sinistra and several other teachers looked unconcerned. None looked worried or scared aside from Remus Lupin who simply did not know how to react in this situation.

“Sirius, really…”

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Grace stood from her seat, a move that was immediately echoed by her group all around her. She stepped quite neatly in front of Sirius.

“I believe, _Professor_ Lupin, that my father has already instructed you on the proper form of address when speaking to him. As you are speaking to your betters to begin with, you should have already been addressing him as such. To continue to refer to him with such…familiarity…well it will only invite trouble.”

Her voice rang out calmly and coldly. She hadn’t needed to yell like Sirius had moments before. Nothing she said was said in a manner much louder than her simple speaking voice but it seemed to carry better and hit harder anyways.

“Miss Potter…”

“Heiress Potter-Black, Lupin.”

He ignored her. “He isn’t your father! Your father is James Potter!”

“My birth father is, yes. That’s correct. However, Sirius and Amelia both blood adopted me and as such I am now also a Black. And a Bones for that matter though I fail to see how that’s any of your business.”

“Your father would be very disappointed in you.”

She raised an eyebrow and turned to Sirius. “Daddy, are you disappointed in me?”

“Of course I’m not, poppet. I would never be disappointed in you.”

She turned back to Lupin. “Unless you want your life made more difficult than it already will be, I would strongly suggest standing down, _Professor_.”

Remus stared at the grouping.

“Miss Potter-Black. This is ridiculous.”

“I believe my head of house warned you against such behavior.” She said firmly glancing to Severus who gave a short nod. “Then one might wonder why you would persist after being warned.”

“I am the adult here!”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Blaise. Bored now.” She turned to her friend, effectively dismissing Remus as being beneath her notice and smiled at the darker boy.

Blaise smirked and put an arm around her waist, leading their group, with her, from the hall.

Sirius stared at his one-time best friend. “You dug your own grave, Moony.” He said simply. He turned and left, taking Amelia with him. The two Malfoys followed immediately after.

At the door, Amelia paused. “Severus. Please inform Albus that Walburga will be here within the next few days to see her granddaughter and to have words with him about his staffing choices.”

The Potions Master nodded his acceptance. “Will do.”

Then the parents were gone and Remus fell back into his seat next to Severus. Before he could even open his mouth, the dark haired man spoke. “Told you there was always someone stupid enough to provide the rest of us with plenty of entertainment. This time it was you.”

Remus just grimaced and turned back to his dinner with a frown. “Why do you all let her run the school so much?”

“We don’t. The rest of have earned her respect and pick and choose when we say anything against her. It’s simply safer that way. Albus did tell you the background of your position, correct?”

“Uh, the last two professors died in extenuating circumstances.”

“Yes, if extenuating circumstances mean Grace Potter-Black brutally murdered them. Then, yes, extenuating circumstances.”

Remus blinked and turned to stare at Severus. “Wait…what now?”

“Well, in fairness, Quirrel had the Dark Lord poking out the back of his head. Lockhart just…well he pissed her off and wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. And he was incredibly stupid and annoying.”

Severus shrugged.

Remus blinked a few more times, horrified by this new knowledge. He had to figure out what to do about this. Her behavior couldn’t continue. James and Lily would be rolling in their graves.

* * *

 

Grace smirked as the group sat in the classroom they had given a makeover to and claimed as their groupwide common room since they were spread across all the houses.

The classroom had once been three different classrooms but with the use of house elves and magic, it had been redone into one gigantic room with several different parts to it. There was a lounge area, a miniature library, a potions lab area, a dueling area and a general “other” area.

Her group was gathered in the room, lounged across the couches, chairs, floor and in some cases each other.

Luna, however, was on her feet dancing around, dragging a slightly unwilling Hermione along with her. The once bushy haired girl hadn’t actually been given a choice by the younger girl.

Besides, no one said no to Luna. It tended to upset Grace when she was told no. Grace very much favored her two sisters amongst the group. She adored all of her group, and they knew it, but she had an especially soft spot for Susan with an even softer more indulgent one for Luna.

Grace laughed lightly as Blaise nuzzled her neck gently with Fred copying the action on her other side mockingly. She was draped across both boys, relaxed in their grip.

It was her laugh that drew Luna’s attention to her and she reached out and snatched Grace’s hand, dragging her to her feet with ease since Grace helped. Grace gave in immediately and joined in Luna’s silly and Hermione’s reluctant dancing.

Ten minutes later, Grace finally got to sit back down and she dropped right back into her previous place.

Blaise stroked her thigh gently. “Are you calmer now?”

Grace shrugged slightly. “Ready for Christmas break, for sure.”

Blaise smiled slightly. “Going to commit murder again this year?”

“I hope not. It’s starting to get dull.”

Her group burst into laughter while Luna plopped herself right into Grace’s lap. She looked at Grace imploringly. “Have you decided on my Christmas present yet?”

Grace flat out smirked. “Why don’t you just tell me what it is you’re about to ask me for?”

“Well...I was hoping you would try teaching me how to fly better again.”

“Happily, little sister. Happily.” Grace hugged Luna tightly to her, stroking the younger girl’s hair gently.


End file.
